Of Coffee and War
by Praginfly o 3o
Summary: What happens when 2 friends have feelings for each other, but both fear to do anything, less they lose a great friend. 1x2 / my first time writing a story : D


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters, although if I did I could die a happy woman XD

Enjoy!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

It's been 3 years since the war ended. Heero sat there drinking his coffee as he had every morning since he had settled down and moved here.

Looking to the clock he seen it was almost twenty till nine, laying down the newspaper he had been scanning for even the slightest interesting piece of news, he stretched and proceeded like he had every morning since Duo had come to share his home, and retrieved his friends Happy Face Mug from the cabinet.

He looked at the cup shaking his head and poured the coffee, sliding it just to the right of where he was sitting, soon after a spoon and sugar followed taking their place by the cup.

Heero once again looked at the clock " 3- 2- 1" Heero smirked at the sound of Duo padding down the hallway, his steps indicating he wasn't fully awake.

Sure enough, the Braided Male Stumbled in the kitchen rubbing his eyes, clad in only a tank top and Boxers. Heero caught him self staring at Duo's legs and reprimanded him self for staring at his friend in such a manner.

But no matter how much he tries to deny it he is quite aware of the feelings he has toward the Braided Idiot. Heero Mentally Slapped himself 'Maybe idiot is harsh, no definitely not a word to use for him, he's...well smart, beautiful, and definitely not an idiot.'

He noticed the quietness that had fallen over the room, looking up from the wood grains in the table that had caught his attention while he reprimanded himself mentally, he met violet, they seemed...how would you call it? Spaced out? Void of the happiness that his friend always seemed to be throwing at everyone he met.

Heero frowned at the unusual look on his friends face, opening his mouth to speak; he was cut off as Duo shook his head and looked back to Heero, grinning like the mad hatter.

"Sorry, I guess I spaced out." Duo said going for the coffee cup next to Heero, adding in 2 spoons of sugar and settling down.

Heero shook his head writing Duo's uncharacteristic act as nothing more than sleep wearing off.

"Did you sleep well?" Heero said not looking up from the paper he had picked up once again scanning the black and white pages.

"Hai! I slept well..." Duo looked at Heero sideways memorizing the chiseled features as he read through the paper, "….you?" Duo finished taking a sip from his coffee.

His brain began running a mile a minute 'This is Perfect x! He always makes coffee the way I love It.' He was grinning like a cat in his cup. Obviously lost to him self.

Heero looked up to answer duo's question "Yes I did I..." Heero looked at Duo grinning like a loon into his cup. 'What's so funny about his coffee?'

"That's great man, I think I'm going to go watch some TV. Enjoy your paper." with that said, Duo stood up and skipped his way to the living room, careful to not spill the coffee on the carpet, Heero would never let him live it down if he stained his perfectly good carpet.

Plopping down on the Loveseat he grabbed the remote and curled up to with his happy face mug, switching the TV on he changed the channels for a bit until he found animal planet, it was featuring some of the cutest baby animals, duo grinned settling in and giving the TV his full attention.

Heero shook his head grinning at duo's childish actions and went back to his paper, 'well as long as he's happy.'

After about ten minutes of scanning the paper he found nothing of interest, and set it down grabbing his cup for a refill, he looked in the living room, duo was still wrapped up in the TV.

He grinned making his way to the pot and pouring himself another cup. He stood there for a while thinking about how he tortures himself, having invited Duo to live in his home and share his meals. He knew it would only end with him needing a cold shower every night, and waking from some of the most torturous dreams. He set the cup on the counter, not having taken a drink.

'Maybe I should tell him. Maybe he will be accepting of my chosen lifestyle, but on the other hand what if he's disgusted with me and moves out….' Heero leaned over the kitchen counter to peer into the living room, just a glimpse of……..Duo sat there with a sad distant look on his face, no longer staring at the colorful birds and such on the TV. 'Why does he look sad? Maybe I did something, and he's no longer happy living here!' Heero shook his head trying to think of what he had done wrong, he turned with his back against the counter and pondered on anything that he might have done to upset his best friend.

Minutes had gone by and he could not find a reason as to why his Duo would have such a look on his face. He frowned in concentration, thinking again..

"Heero?…" said man jumped at the sound of Duo's voice in the kitchen doorway. Looking at him he noticed he wasn't smiling, he didn't have that beautiful smile that his Duo was so well known for.

"Duo…what's wrong?" he turned to him, giving his full attention, hoping that whatever it was he could fix it for him. He never liked to see him without his smile.

"Um… well I was just… you know it's nothing really." Duo grinned at him hoping that he hadn't gone too far and Heero would forget about it.

"Duo. It's not nothing, whatever it is I will listen...That's what friends do, right?" Heero looked at his friend with a genuine caring look.

Sighing Duo shifted on the balls of his feet, contemplating on how he should approach what he's been thinking on. "Well, I've just been thinking is all, and…" laughing nervously he looked at the floor seeming to be suddenly interested in the grain between the tiles. "Duo?" he looked back up at the worried face Heero made.

'Well I'm here now, so….here it goes.' Duo drew in a deep breath and looked in Heero's direction for a second before staring at the calendar behind him on the wall." I've been battling with myself for a while now, not sure exactly what to do or when to do it, but ever since the day I shot you on the dock…" Duo was flushed now, not believing that he was actually doing this.

'Please don't hate me Heero.' He looked back to his friend's eyes searching for any escape from this, seeing none he continued.

"I've been in love with you…I just didn't want to ruin what we had as friends during the war, but it's over now and I don't have anything to really distract me from thinking about it. I just thought you……should at least know."

With that Duo turned to leave the kitchen before Heero got the chance to scream, yell or punch him.

'Ok so far so good!' Duo's eyes went wide when he felt a hand grab him and spin him around, he winced waiting for the blow but it never came, instead he was wrapped in two strong arms, they held him tight nut never enough to restrict him from fleeing.

Duo pulled away just enough to look up into Heero's eyes, looking for some shred of hate or anger, yet he found nothing but a small smile and a caring affectionate look.

"I could never hate you Duo, I myself have been fighting the exact same war. But now it seems that my fight is over." Heero smiled down at him, reveling in the chance he has been given to finally express all he has been keeping inside these years.

Leaning in closer he stopped just a breath away, waiting for the approval of the braided man, the smile that pasted itself once again on those beautiful lips was all he needed as he leaned in, enjoying the kiss he had been waiting for, it was sweet and passionate, just like he dreamed.

Pulling away he brought his hand up to caress Duo's face.

"Mine?" Heero asked.

"Yours." Duo said smiling up at him.

That's was all Heero needed, he scooped Duo in his arms carrying him back to his own room. "You know I really do hate waking up early in Saturdays." Heero said. He climbed on the bed and pulled Duo close. Kissing the top of his head as he snuggled closer.

"I think a nap is in order." Heero said grinning at the upturned face of his newfound love.

"You know I only woke up early for you. It's no fun sitting in the kitchen all alone." Duo said running a circle on Heero's stomach with his finger.

Heero turned on his side pulling Duo to him and planting little kisses on his face, "That was kind of you," he kissed his lips again. "But waking up with you next to me would be even kinder." Heero grinned at him.

"Pfft, you are going to have a hell of a time trying to get me to stay away." Duo said as he moved even closer.

Heero chuckled at the thought of trying to pry duo away from him. Tiredness creeping in he filed the memory away to laugh at later.

The two soon fell asleep, off to dream of their future, and the happiness they would share from now on.

A/N: this was my first story XD please be kind to me. But critique is always welcome : D

Thank you for reading!

Praginfly


End file.
